


It's My Party And I'll Get Off If I Want To

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's 2017 Birthday Bash, for Day 1 of the Dirty Drabble Days.





	It's My Party And I'll Get Off If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/692976.html?thread=14013424#t14013424)   
>  [Read on DW.](http://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/67839.html)

“Jamie, we can’t…” Teddy protested, trying halfheartedly to peel James off of him.

“It’s my birthday,” James stated shortly, reattaching his lips to Teddy’s neck.

“Yeah, I know I said once you were officially an adult but I didn’t mean during your party!” Teddy managed to extricate himself enough to look James in the eye, strong fingers wrapped around his wrists. “I don’t want to rush this, ‘kay?”

“Fine,” James sighed, and Teddy’s grip loosened enough for James to press forward pinning him against his bedroom wall. “I’ll just have to rub off on you, instead. Turn around, trousers down.”


End file.
